Where Is My Savior?
by EchoResonance
Summary: Prince Diamond captured Serena, stealing her from beneath her friends' very noses. No one knows where he's taken her. Not even Darien can find her


_Darien,_ she thought, terrified. _Darien, where are you?_

Prince Diamond's cold hand cupped her chin, holding it in an inescapable grip. She couldn't move. Couldn't cry out. The only think she seemed capable of doing was crying. Tears slid soundlessly down her cheeks from her beautiful blue eyes.

Then his lips were against hers, pressing with almost violent passion against her own. She longed to turn away, to shove him back, but she could not. His hold on her chin was too tight, his hand at her waist too cold. The way he kissed her was intense and powerful and all-consuming, and she hated it. If Darien had kissed her like this, she probably wouldn't have minded. But this was not Darien, and there was no way for her to pretend that it was.

When at last he pulled away, there was nothing but air to catch Serena, and she fell through it to land with a _huff_ on the large bed. That was the last place she wanted to be, and she tried desperately to scramble away, but her muscles were too heavy. She could not so much as twitch a finger under Diamond's power.

Then his weight was pressing her down into the thick blankets, and he was kissing her again, this time almost gently, but it was still wrong. As his tongue slid past her trembling lips, Serena yearned to clamp her teeth together, to bite his tongue clean off and spit it back in his face, but she couldn't. His hands, large and cold, slid slowly, leisurely, along the length of her body.

Briefly she wondered at his unhurried movements, but almost immediately she realized the reason why he seemed so lax. He had all the time in the world. Darien wasn't going to find her in time, she knew it. None of the scouts were going to find her in time. In this moment, Diamond had her to himself, and she hated him for it.

Everything became a blur. Somehow, her dress had come off and been discarded to the floor. His cold hands were everywhere, kneading her breasts and stroking a delicate spot between her legs. Serena just wanted to die. Just die, and let it all be over. There was no other way. No one was going to save her in time.

More tears fell down her face, onto the pillows beneath her head. She couldn't even speak, to tell him to stop.

_Darien…_

She wanted to cry. Just curl up into a ball, sobbing and hugging herself. This was all wrong. She was being kissed my another man. Touched by another man. All while being held down by some invisible force. It was sick and twisted and wrong, and she couldn't stand it. Serena hated Prince Diamond. She hated herself.

He began to move on top of her, pressing his hips into hers and grinding his arousal against that sensitive spot between her thighs. She was trembling violently now, the only action she seemed able to do under Diamond's power. The prince said something, but she couldn't hear him over the roar of her own blood in her ears.

Then he was inside her, and the pain was excruciating and complete. Tears fell in earnest now, as she screamed inwardly while not a sound left her lips. It hurt. Not just her body, but her heart, her mind, her emotions. This was so wrong, so horrible. And there was nobody there to save her. No one to help her. She was beyond help now. Diamond had succeeded in his quest to have Serena. He had managed to get her all to himself.

He moved, faster and faster on top of her, heedless of the pain she felt, his mouth sliding over her breast, her throat, her ear, her lips. His hands still touched. His lips still kissed. His hips still pounded.

Abruptly, Serena felt detached from everything. It all just fell away, into a white blur where she could block the pain and the feel of his cold hands. Prince Diamond was despicable. He was taking advantage of a girl powerless to stop him. He used magic to hold her down and then did what he pleased with her. She belonged to another man, by the name of Darien, and loved only him. Prince Diamond was a fool, a demon, and there would be no forgiveness for him, in this world or the next.

Serena would despise him for all eternity.


End file.
